The One Wonder
by jennathecool
Summary: Jenna always wanted to become a trainer but been denied for years. One day she was gifted with a fennekin egg, hatched it and left home in under 24 hours. But little she knows that becoming a trainer would be so life changing. Since Jenna and the fennekin will be subjected to an experiment that will change who they are, what they will see, and how they are going to save the world.
1. Chapter 1: The Dream

Chapter 1: The Dream

 _Jenna woke on a Sunday morning not knowing what to expect. She thought to herself how she would be in the world by herself with only her companion by her side she had turned 14 in November and thought maybe her mother would let her get her starter._

 _Most the other children got their pokemon before her when they were 10 but Jenna never got hers. Jenna's mother rejected the fact that she is going to get a Pokemon and wanted her to stay at school for her to persuade a better education instead of becoming a trainer. She had just graduated 8th grade along with 15 other children in the region who either choose not to become a trainer, parents who did not want them to become trainers, or those who did not succeed in their journeys and came home. Instead of going to High School. Jenna wants to finally persuade her mother that she is ready to get her first pokemon._

 _Today is June 10th, the day in which anyone who would be 10 or older may receive an Eevee from Professor RedWood and start their journeys. Though there were only a limited amount of eevees that RedWood can get from his breeder, because he is caught up in other work throughout the year. The breeder can only hatch and raise only about 15 to 20 Eevees a year, before they can be given to trainers so you have to get the the Professors very difficult since about 30 people, young and old are fighting to get to the Professors by noon, in which the first people in line get their Eevee. Once Professor RedWood runs out of Pokemon he has to tell the other people that they have to wait for next year to get their Pokemon and to come earlier next year to get a better chance of getting one. Most of the kids leave crying and pouting about not getting their Pokemon and the kids end up going back to school for another year. Jenna did not want that to happen to her._

 _Jenna finally got out of bed and check the time. It was 10:30 and she still had time to get ready for the day that she had in front of her. Jenna took off her night shirt and put on a nice plain pink shirt, with some blue jeans and just some nice black and pink tennis shoes. Jenna often wears outfits like this with sometimes a purple shirt or a plain sweatshirt for the colder months, though she stuck to the same motto, the simplest is always the best! Soon after her clothes where on she brushed her long dark blond hair in a nice loose fashion she likes it in, she took another look at the clock, it read 10:45. Jenna started to get worried that she would not get her eevee on time or even one at all because she had to face the big roadblock to her dream, Mom._


	2. Chapter 2: Mother Knows Best

Chapter 2: Mother Knows Best

Jenna walked down the stairs to the kitchen where her mother was making Jenna's favorite breakfast pancakes topped with strawberries. She had just finish her batter when her mother noticed Jenna getting some Milk from the fridge.

"Morning sweetheart! You can already assume what I making this morning" Her mother"

"Waffles?" Jenna joked.

Her mother let out a little chuckle but normally she would let out a bigger laugh. Jenna knew what something was wrong about mom, she did not question her, as she always knew mom's response for these situations as she never really likes Jenna to get worried about her. Though, Jenna has to address the Pokemon concern as it was quickly approaching 11 o'clock, and she needs to take the bus to the next town 15 minutes away to go to RedWood Labs before noon. Jenna had to say something.

"Mom, I have graduated 8th Grade to the best of my ability and I feel responsible enough to take care or journey with an eevee so can you..."

Mom interrupted, "NO JENNA, I DON'T WANT YOU TO BE LIKE YOUR FATHER!"

Whenever Jenna tries to persuade her mother to get a Pokemon, she always brings up her father's story. Jenna's father went on his journey when he was 20 with his charmander as his first pokemon after he saved him from a Pokemon shelter, a place in which pokemon that had been abused or mistreated are taken when their trainer is not taking good care of them. The shelter can only take so many Pokemon and had to put down Pokemon if they don't get adopted in a certain timespan. Charmander was inching near that date and Jenna's Dad decided to adopted him and named it Charmy. Jenna was only 2 at the him and her mother being 22 and only just got their home. When Jenna's father came home with Charmy, her mother was worried that his tail will cause a fire in her house and they would have throuble finding another home if the home was burned down. Jenna though took care of Charmy and Charmy also controled his flame on his tail for many months. Then Charmy grew restless at home and was not behaving well in the household, including seting minor things on fire. Jenna's mother grew concern for Charmy and wanted to take him back to the selter. Jenna's dad did not want to give up Charmy and thought it would be the best if Charmy would to get some training and so Jenna's Dad decided to go on a journey for a few months to help Charmy and to set an example for his daughter when she may become a trainer someday. So on June 10th, she set off with Charmy, though ever returned that fall.

Jenna's father returned 2 years later, having a full fire type team, and Charmy, now a Charizard that can mega evolve, though he could not make up what he had done to her mother. Besides leaving the house more than a couple of months it had been discovered that money that was stored in Jenna's Mom bank account, was spent on a keystone and mega stone set worth 3 thousand dollars by a user called CRIZERDFAN and that she thought it was Jenna's father because he had a Mega Stone, a charizard and was the only one who knew Jenna's mother account number. Jenna's father heavily disagreed though the damage was done, within a month they divorced and Jenna's father moved to the other side of the region, where he became a blacksmith and became focused in his work. When Jenna sees his father every 6 months she always admires his fire type pokemon and wanted to evolve her eevee into a Flareon and fire became Jenna's favorite Pokemon typing. Jenna still doesn't think her father would not do anything to steal from her mother but think it was wrong for him leave for so long. Still, her mother still wants Jenna to see her father with her close eye since she knows that they still love each other, though she still thinks he is a bad person.

Jenna never likes to rehear this story, as she still thinks she would be more successful than him and doesn't think he stole a penny from her. She would not stand it anymore, and revoltered.

"CAN YOU GIVE ME A LEGITIMATE REASON TO NOT GET ME A POKEMON? TELL ME WHY NOW! COME ON, TELL ME, SPIT IT OUT!"

Mom did not respond for a large period of time with her mouth open. Surprisingly she remained calmed and took a deep breath and spoke.

"Go to your room, stay there for the rest of the day and think about your actions. You're never getting a pokemon and that's final, and if you can prove you are sure of that I'll not ground you."

"Please a reason.." Jenna said unhappily.

"The reason is that Mother knows best, and the best for you. Please do what I say and you will feel better in the morning."

Like if that worked.

-Later that Night-

It was about midnight and the thought of her mother's words still rocked her brain up. Jenna had just been laying in bed all day then she heard something tapped on her window.

Jenna was filled with fear as she looked in the window to she a female wearing all black with a small round object in her hand. Through the window she heard a familiar voice under that darkness.

"I found something you may like."


	3. Chapter 3: The Gift

Chapter 3: The Gift

"First of all, who are you and what are you doing here giving a strange item to me!" Jenna yelled.

"Keep It down, I don't want your mother to hear this " The mysterious person asked.

"Ok, Ok!" Jenna whispered, "Again at least answer one of those questions for me"

"Ok, you probably don't recognize me with my mask on. Let me take it off."

The girl took her ski mask off to reveal her beautiful brown hair and brown eyes. Jenna eyes widened.

"Carmen?"

Carmen was a friend who went to school with Jenna before she left for her journey when she was 10. Carmon was one of Jenna's few friends, though when everyone turned 10 most kids in her school would get their eevee and without Jenna's mother permission to get a trainer ID or she would not be able to train a pokemon, even if it is not an eevee. Jenna would also have to go to school until she graduated 12th grade to get a job that makes less money than a trainer, unless she goes to college, for two to four years to get a better paying job. Jenna can also apply to be a trainer when she is 18 or older without permission, though she will not be able to get an eevee since they can only be given to anyone who is a child since most adults did not become trainers for a dark reason . Carmen and Jenna's other friends became trainers and Jenna was forced to go to school again for another four years with barely no friends.

Carmen got an Eevee when she turned 10 and went off to take on the gyms. She successfully got all 8 badges though failed beating the Pokemon League and came home a year later with discouragement with what to do next. Professor RedWood then saw her despair and hired her to be one of his assistants to try to figure out the true connections between Pokemon and human and why humans don't have powers like Pokemon. Carmen was interested in this and decided to travel to Sinnoh to learn about the creation trio and the creation of the universe two years ago. She was not heard from since she left.

Jenna opened the window, "Carmen where have you been I thought you were dead!"

"I went to Sinnoh remember, I stayed their for two years to study the creation trio and study ancient documents in how people and Pokemon came to be." Carmen responded.

"You were gone for TWO YEARS" Jenna barked.

"Remember to keep your voice down, and yes, Professor Rowan was notified by RedWood about my arrival and gave me a place to stay. That place had no service and when I did get it, I'm always doing other work instead. I knew my family thought I was ok but I cannot stay long though, I want to head to Kalos to study their legendaries and to give my findings for the creation trio to Redwood. I only stopped here to give something to you."

"What is it?" Jenna wondered,

Carmen took out the round object and placed it into Jenna's hand. It is yellow with orange patterns around it and it feels warm to the touch.

"Its an egg, a Pokemon egg, I found it on my way here and I want you to have it."

"What?" Jenna quickly stated "Where did you find this?"

"I found this on my way here is a small nest with its mother no where near sight, the egg look unattended for about a week so I thought its mother was dead and It would be cruel to leave it behind so I instead of taking it to the shelter I would give it to you, because I know your mother will never get an eevee."

"But.. what about"

Carmen interrupted and looked at her watch… " I have to go. I have to get some sleep and show my findings to RedWood. Then my plane to Kalos leaves at Noon tomorrow. I'm so sorry to leave you here but I have things to do. Just walk with the egg until it hatches and make sure it stays warm. Trust me your mother will see you are responsible and get your Trainer ID for you. I have to run, I hope that the Pokemon that hatches will love you, bye!"

Carmen put her hood back on and jumped of the roof in style and started running towards the forest almost silently and stealthily. She had almost disappeared from Jenna's sight. Jenna also had so many questions concerning her, how is she going to have a trainer's ID, how is she is is going to get a Pokeball, what's going to hatch from the egg…

...How is she going to tell her mother?

She could not even try to at least guess at that last question. Jenna just now have to live with the egg, it is hers now and she needs it to survive. Jenna closed the window and placed her egg on the dresser, laid in her bed and tried to go to sleep. She could not even bare looking at the egg on the dresser like it was not being cared for enough. She got up took the egg off the dresser and placed it on the floor. Jenna then took all of her clothes and wrapped around the egg and went to fight her slumber, though, she still worried about the egg. She then got up and picked up all the clothes and the egg and placed it on her bed and covered the egg completely with blankets. Then she was worried about if she slept in the bed she would kick the egg off in her sleep. Jenna was almost certain to almost put her egg back on the floor but she knew that she would have nightmares that night, so she slept on the floor that night. No blankets, no sheet, as it was reserved for the egg.


	4. Chapter 4: Pain and Relief

Chapter 4: Pain and Relief

Jenna awoke with sores and pains on her backside. She should not had sleep on the floor last night but choose to over that egg. She barly stood up with an headache and bodyache and went downstairs for breakfast, where her mom was waiting, and she was not happy.

"Well good morning, I see you have not slept well last night." Jenna's mom started.

"Slept like a rock last night...fell out of bed last night I guess, I was on the floor this morning." Jenna stated.

"Guess you had a nightmare, had you thought about what I said to you yesterday."

Jenna had not thought about any positive things since the conversation yesterday and still don't want to not to still agree with what her mom says. Her mother doesn't even have a true reason to not become a trainer! Jenna has good grades, volunteers at the library, stays out of trouble, and does everything her mother says except THIS! What is so bad about becoming a trainer. You learn responsibility, money management, caring and many other things, and STILL that doesn't convince her. But still, Jenna is not a trainer.

"Yes I thought long and well about my future."

"And well?"

Jenna knew this was coming, even before she got the egg she knew she never wanted to give up on being a trainer. Even if she became 18, her mom would had not respected her being a trainer and would thought she would of raised Jenna badly. At this point Jenna did not care about her mom not accepting her dreams. If Jenna would never wanted to be a trainer or being a trainer backfired, she would become a Pokemon nurse. She always kept the secret of wanting to be a Pokemon Nurse since Jenna not sure that her mother would had accept this goal. It was time to tell her mother her 2nd dream, as it is now needed to get out of this situation.

"You know I love Pokemon and I don't want to give that up and I rather not become like my father, so I want to continue my education and become a Pokemon Nurse so I can still be with Pokemon and care for them, even if I'm not a trainer. My thoughts may change over time, but I feel like it's a good goal to start at."

Jenna's mom face was lightened as the plan looked to be looking she looked convinced but that mad face became a sad face and she spoke more calmly than she ever did before.

"Look, I'm Sorry for disappointing you. The real reason not to give permission to become a trainer is that I don't want you leaving this soon, alone in this big dangerous world we have full of bad people and bad Pokemon. I know one day you must leave my care but I still have so much I need to teach you about everything you need to know. I would still love if you became a nurse as it is still a great goal to have, but you must understand what I'm saying, Yes?"

Jenna had never seen her mother act this way ever in her life. She was really passionate for Jenna's future and almost cried saying this little speech. Jenna's was overall amazed that her mother can do this. She ran up to her and gave her a big hug. Jenna had never hugged her that much since 4 years ago.

"Yes, thank you for being out for me I love you...so?"

Mom face finally transition into a smile, the plan worked.

"Yes, you're fine now. I understand now you just want to work with Pokemon even if you're not a trainer. Your ungrounded."

At that moment it felt like Jenna's sores from that morning were gone as this conversation took all the pain away from this morning. But, it is not going to last..

Jenna was happy everything went smooth in the end and breathe a sigh a relief when she stated "Thank You" back to mom and went upstairs to change. She opened her closet door and saw it was empty then she remembered...the egg.


	5. Chapter 5: Mitch and Mayhem

Chapter 5: Mitch and Mayhem

Jenna had not even checked on the egg this morning and almost forgot about it. She did not know if even the egg was warm enough under all that clothing and bedding...I could be dead. She ran towards the bed and took the sheets off the bed and tossed all of her clothing on the side and took a long hard look at that egg. The egg seemed bigger than before and then after a few seconds it shook. Jenna covered her mouth and screamed in the palm of her hand. Her egg was starting to hatch. Jenna started to stare at the egg as it looks like it is hatching when she heard a familiar voice call from downstairs.

"Hey I'm heading to work alright? You better have your room clean by the time I come back!"

The door slammed shut seconds later, Jenna was in the clear. With her mom gone, she has all this time to figure out what to do with the egg. One thing is for sure though, watching the egg shake is not going to do anything. Jenna had to take Carmen's advice: take the egg for a walk. Jenna took an older banket of hers and wrapped it around the egg and then picked it up. The egg looked strangely bigger from last night...it look it was twice as big and heavy as well. Jenna was struggling to keep hold on the egg as she walked down the stairs and out of the house with the egg to the big wide world she lives in.

As soon as Jenna walked out the door she had her first breath of the outside world in days. Jenna lived in Tella Town, the 2nd smallest town in the region. The town only had about 75 people living here with only about 30 houses in the town. There's also a small market, an orchard, and a mine to the west. The mine is right under the 2nd biggest mountain in the region called Mount Light, only 10 minutes west by bus from Tella Town. Mount Light gets its name from the giant crystals that stick out of the mountain. The crystals are black naturally and absorb the sunlight in the daytime due to their dark color. In the night however, they release the light they absorb in the daytime to produce a blinding light that can be seen from anywhere from the region if there is a clear night. It was discovered that the crystals can be mined so people could have a light source at night. So miners from all around the region settled by the mountain and founded Tella Town. Unfortunately the crystals exposed on the mountain could not be mined since the heat makes them hot in the day and to bright to see in the night. But that did not stop them. It was discovered the same crystals also formed underneath the mountain which prevented them from getting any sunlight making them safe to mine anytime. Those crystals are used everywhere in the region as a light source that save hundreds of thousands of dollars in electricity. Though they don't produce light in the day or power

anything, so the region is still relying on other ways to produce power.

The mine helps create jobs. Jenna's mother never had a job and took care of her daughter all the time hoping that Jenna will have a good childhood. Jenna's father is a skilled blacksmith and used other resources then the crystals that were found in the mine to create armor and weapons used for both Pokemon and Humans to fight. But most of the armor and weapons are used for show and collect since they are no longer needed. He was able to support the family greatly with only one job. After he left with Charmy, Jenna and her mother were ok for a year without getting a job and focused on raising jenna. Then they could not support themselves anymore and struggled to get food on the table. Six months later the money was stolen and Jenna's mother could not find a job so she enrolled in a program to help her get money and also help Jenna become a better person. Then 1 month after Jenna's father left she got a job at the mine to help support Jenna and herself and continue to work there today, even though it is very hard work going down there. They are now making decent money today.

Jenna then wondered where she wanted to take the egg for a walk and decided it would be the best she would take it to the nature preserve up north of the town where a bunch of kids from her school often hang out and it was only a 10 minute walk from here. So Jenna with her egg started the journey to the preserve.

-15 Minutes Later-

Jenna was walking with the egg wrapped around the blanket to bring it to a secret spot only Jenna knows in the preserve. Jenna still wants to keep the egg existence a secret since if anyone finds out if she has a pokemon or an egg without an Trainer ID, anyone could call the police and take the egg away from her and be given to another trainer, or if the egg hatches into a Pokemon, the Pokemon could be taken to the Pokemon selter where is could die if no one picks it. Even if Jenna's closest friends found out about the egg and sworn to never tell about the egg. Jenna could not even trust them. She can only trust herself, she always only trusted herself with her secrets. One of which Jenna goes to be alone when something troubles her. Jenna arrives at a tiny waterfall, only twice the size her. She then runs through the water and gets transported into a small cave in the back of the falls. A small walk leads to an opening of the cave that leads outward to a place only covered with trees that makes it impossible for any sunlight to get in and to see very far in any direction except straight forward where there's a big spot where there's a giant stump in a place a mighty tree once stood towering over the other trees. The tree's death left a light in the darkness that wild pokemon gather to experience the only sunlight spot in the forest unless you can climb a tree. It is hard to navigate to this part of the forest unless you go behind the waterfall route, which is a little hard to navigate at first, but easy to get through later. Jenna was the only human who knew this route as she often as a little kid, watch the waterfall while she reads or plays her games and often see Pokemon go in and out of it and Jenna was curious to find what was behind it. One day she snuck in, and found this spot that frighten all the wild Pokemon in that area but soon realized that this human would not harm them as Jenna offered to cuddle them and give food to these pokemon. Jenna then became the Pokemon's best friends and often come to visit as a place to relax and to be with Pokemon. These Pokemon are protected in the preserve, as they cannot be captured by humans, so many trainers never come here and these Pokemon never really see any humans besides Jenna.

Jenna approaches the stump with the egg when she heard a call of a Fletchinder from a distance and within seconds Pokemon of all shapes and sizes around the stump and Jenna with a sense of curiosity, ranging from a Yungoos to a Ivysaur or a Pidgey to a Scyther. Pokemon here live in peace no matter of species or type in this forest working together to survive as one. The Pokemon stayed perfectly still and silent for a command. Jenna held the egg carefully in her hands and placing the egg on the stump. Not knowing whether the Pokemon would understand her human speech or not she spoke the following: "Help this egg grow big and strong."

Their was a wave of silence of the Pokemon after that command was understood or not. Then a Furret jump up to the stump and took a look at the egg and nodded its head at the egg, then wrapped its long body around the egg. Then 2 more Furret then followed him and wrapped themselves around the egg. The other Pokemon stood still for a few moments, and then all the pokemon jumped on the stump and even tried to climb over each other just to touch the egg. Then that fletchinder from before flew above Jenna and sat on top of the egg that was surrounded by Pokemon. A bright glow then emitted from the egg that blinded everything in sight, and then a crack was heard. Then all the Pokemon all jumped off the stump and the fletchinder remained on top of the egg. Jenna's egg was hatching… it was only a matter of time before Jenna knew what her Pokemon would be and her mind was flooded with questions once again. What would it hatch into, what would she do with it, what would, she name it? Jenna's head was going crazy, but one human voice brought it back to reality.

"YO! WHAT IS THIS PLACE?"

All the Pokemon froze as they were stunned there was an unfamiliar human voice from a distance. The fletchinder gave a call, then in an instant they all scrambled back to the dark patch of the forest and the fletchinder flew up to a branch above only leaving Jenna and the hatching egg, still glowing and now shaking even more than before.

Then from the cave that Jenna entered from, a boy slightly shorter than Jenna emerged, with nicely kept black hair, a black leather jacket with a red shirt and ripped jeans with short black boots. The boy had a houndour at his side walking up to the stump, in a tough manner.

"It seems that I intruded onto your little hiding spot, huh Jenna, it looks like these weak Pokemon only adore you."

"What are you doing here Mitch?"

Mitch was a boy the same age as Jenna who went to school with Jenna in Kencorn Village a farming town just north to the preserve. There are only 3 schools in the region, that all offer education up to 12 grade because of the lower popularity in the region so students from several towns go to the same school. One of those schools is in Kencorn village that educates people in 4 towns including Tella and Kencorn.

Mitch lived in Kencorn Village a farming town that is bigger than Tella Town that farms most of the food that is used in the region but though his parents are proud farmers and spoil Mitch with everything he desires. Instead of becoming a trainer at 10 he was obsessed with videogames, and rather play those they become a trainer so be continued to play and go to school. But now he had a houndour on this side so he must of that a change in ways.

Mitch looked behind Jenna for a second but then responded to her question. "Wanted to know where you were heading, It looked like you were in a rush so I thought to come and give you a hand. Then I got soaked in the waterfall and messed up my coat and then I tripped on a rock and messed up my shoes, but mom can get me another pair. I guess I found out where you been all this time. I thought you went somewhere. All of that trouble to see some weak Pokemon for years now. I knew you liked them because you're weak and scared like those Pokemon always running away from everybody, by going here."

Jenna heard a growl from the distance, but it was almost silent. Jenna proceed to speak. "It seems like you are hurting yourself more then calling them weak, because it looks like you have a weak Pokemon yourself."

Mitch face tightened and redden. "You don't know anything about this houndour. Mom paid a breeder a lot of money to get me the best Pokemon possible, this houndour as perfect IVs in every stat and had maxed EVS in Special Attack and Speed, and a Hasty Nature. It took hundreds of eggs to get this Pokemon as perfect as this one, all its left to do is train it, and I played all the good games possible so I am going on my journey this summer and I'm not going to lose any battle...Unlike that egg you're trying to hatch."

Jenna eyes widened. "It's not an egg...it..is...a glowing ball...that the pokemon like to play with."

"...You're not a proper trainer huh...you just found the egg and want to break the law just to live the your dream and I can get you arrested, and the egg could be mine, there could be a powerful pokemon in there, like a Dratini or a Gible trying to hatch and it could be mine!"

"YOU ARE NOT HAVING THIS EGG, I would just be happy if it would to hatch into a Magikarp. I always wanted this and you will not ruin this for me."

"You cannot have that egg Jenna, It is MINE and I get everything I want in the whole wide world ...GIVE ME!"

Mitch ran towards the egg and Jenna was quick thinking. She dived on to the stump and snatched it, then held it tightly in her hands as she fell to the ground back-first. Then something wonderful happened in Jenna's hands, the eggs shell bursted into many pieces that then vanished in thin air that left a evolution-like light in place of the egg. Then the round light then start to take shape to form a Pokemon in Jenna's hands. Then the light disappears and Jenna was holding a newly hatched Fennekin.


	6. Chapter 6: The Endless Getaway

Chapter 6: The Endless Getaway

Everyone was silent...amazed of what happened moments before, the fennekin looked as normal that was be yellow body with big closed eyes and orange bushy tufts of hair in its ears , but was silent...and it looked as it was not breathing.

Jenna still sat down on the ground she was looking at the fennekin for any signs of life...it stood still...and lifeless.

At this moment Jenna was just looking at the body of the fennekin...shaking it and yelling in its ear...nothing...it looked like Jenna had lost hope and broke down crying.

Mitch on the other hand had no emotion at all...as he stood at the distance. He picked up his houndour next to him and started petting it and spoke to Jenna.

"Looks like a weak old fennekin there, I guess I did all that exercise for nothing, I bet it deserve to die just like my breedject Houndours."

Jenna looked at Mitch and completely lost her temper, he had enough of it. "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW I AM FEELING DO YOU? DO YOU? You don't understand…it don't deserve to die...this early in life."

"Delphox is ugly and powerless anyway, doesn't even have a mega. You don't deserve to be a trainer...the chances of you becoming great are slim... "

Jenna knew she was done for, even after 5 years of trying, she could not achieve her dream, but moments after a few seconds being committed to be nothing the fennekin started coughing struggling to get air in. It was alive...but not for long.

Jenna's eyes widen as she still had a chance, she stood up looking at Mitch, with determination in her eyes.

"I am done being told to do in my life, I want to achieve my dreams even if it goes against everyone I knew. I will show them. I need to save this fennekin's life, I will stand by its side, and it can go either way. If it is life or death I will be its partner, I will do anything to protect it...even if if leaves my family behind."

Mitch responded, "Oh, you cannot do that, if you don't do exactly I say I will tell everyone and call the cops...yeah... and get you arrested for Unlicensed Pokemon Care, Unauthorized Human Care of Pokemon Egg…"

As Mitch kept talking while the fennekin, condition started to get worse, it started to cough and it was not doing well. Jenna needed to do something quick, she knew the only place she could take it was the Pokemon Center in Kencorn Village but its was at least 10 miles away up North, she had to go that was her only choice...she needed to save it. Jenna stood up and looked at Mitch.

"Your no help...bye Mitch"

Jenna started running into the darkness...away from the stump, away from her hidden Pokemon friends and away from Mitch..who could be heard from a distance.

"I WILL TELL EVERYONE! I GET ANYTHING I WANT I WILL GET THAT FENNEKIN. I WILL GET YOU THE PUNISHMENT YOU DESERVE AND I WILL WIN YEAH I WILL…"

Mitch voice faded in the distance as Jenna ket running in the deep dark forest with no sense of direction. She was just trying to run away from her old life, the constant refusal from her mother from becoming a trainer, the constant reminder of her father's so called "failure" , and her problems with Mitch. But she knew that those problems will come back sooner and later because of her choice to run away from them. This was so important to Jenna, she just has to keep running from them endlessly and the more she is gone for the worse it is going to get.

To Jenna, it felt like forever running to Kencorn, trying to make sure that the fennekin is still breathing and to make sure she was going the right way. Jenna was running for about an hour now thinking it had been 3 days. She was out of the dark patch of the forest only a third of the way left, she was getting extremely tired, since she was going extremely faster than her body is used to. The fennekin was now taking less breaths and Jenna was trying to figure out how to do Mouth-to-Mouth on the spot, to try to get air in the fennekin's lungs. Jenna was becoming slower by the minute, soon if Jenna was is not going to stop she was going to pass out, but she couldn't stop.

She finally came into a clearing and arrived at the hilly place known as Kencorn Village, known for producing most of the crops that feed the region, one of the region's schools, a gym, and the home to RedWood Labs. But as Jenna arrived she spotted the Pokemon center just a few hundred yards away and made a final dash with the final bit of energy left with her and immediately bust through the doors to the nurse, covered with mud dirt, and very tired. Jenna placed the fennekin on the table The nurse, spoke in shock.

"Oh, my... what happen."

Jenna cried in a very desperate manner "Please help this fennekin it just hatch and it is in doesn't breathe well!"

Nurse Joy took on quick looked at the fennekin and called out, "CHANSEY, BLISSEY, AUDINO!...STOP WHAT YOU ARE DOING AT GET TO THE MAIN DESK, WE GOT A FENNEKIN THAT NEEDS IMMEDIATE ATTENTION. GIVE IT OXYGEN, CHECK VIDEALS DO ANYTHING! WE GOT A LIFE OR DEATH HERE. WE ARE ON A TIME LIMIT SO GET MOVING!"

Suddenly three Pokemon came into the room in a state of panic, with one running with a moving table. When they reached the fennekin they took it off the table and placed it on the cart, then rolled it in the other room while the audino started to perform healing moves to it. They became out of sight from everyone. Then the Nurse took Jenna to another room, with only a table and two chairs. The Nurse closed the door and offer Jenna a seat, and started to talk to Jenna.

"My name is Rebecca Joy, everyone calls me Nurse Joy, what is your name."

"Jenna, is my first name all you need?"

"Yes..I only really need your first name, are you a trainer?"

"No...I always wanted to be one."

The Nurse stayed paused for a moment...then she got up.

"Excuse me but I forgot something in the other room, it will be a moment."

Nurse Joy got up and left the room, closing the door behind her, leaving only Jenna waiting for her return.

It was only then when she realized that moment became several minutes and Jenna was worrying where she was at and the fennekin's condition at this point. Was Nurse Joy doing something with the fennekin, or taking care of another Pokemon or forgot about her at this point. Jenna got up and walked to the door and tried to get herself out of the room when she realized….it was locked.

Jenna was then filled with the brim with fear, wondering if she would ever leave this room or if she should yell to try to get someone's help. As Jenna was walking to her seat her door suddenly burst open. Nurse Joy, a Police Officer and a Watchdog was in the doorway. Jenna fell on the floor with fear as the police officer was armed with her gun at Jenna. The officer spoke.

"You're under arrest for Unauthorized Pokemon Care. Watchdog, use Hypnosis!

Watchdog inched towards Jenna and his eyes started to move in a strange pattern that made Jenna drowsy and moments later she collapsed on the floor. The officer placed the handcuffs on Jenna and stood her up, still half asleep, and walked Jenna to the police car.


	7. Chapter 7: Truths and Lies

Chapter 7: Truths and Lies

Jenna opened her eyes of what she only thought was a few minutes to only be on the cold floor. She gained a headache once more, and was even worse than the one in the morning. It took a few minutes for her to realize where she is. She was in a grayish room with only a bed (in which she was not on) a toilet and a grossed out sink. And a wall of the room had bars what prevented even the skinniest of people like Jenna from escaping...she was in jail. Jenna freaked out once this was realized and tried to get up where she was from but proved to be difficult with handcuffed hands. When she finally figured out how to get up her headache suddenly disappear once more and she looked at herself, she was wearing an orange jumpsuit that she saw prisoners on tv wore. She could not believe herself right now she had never did anything criminal like for her entire life and was thrown in jail for just handling a Pokemon, in which case, that's when fennekin popped back into her brain.

Jenna was wondering if it is even still alive or what even happened to it, could it be still in the Pokemon Center or it could be taken to the shelter, where it could die, but even so it's breathing problem is concerning as it lifespan could be shortened. Jenna looked at herself once more, she asked herself if it was worth going to jail to save fennekin, or it would be all worthless in the end, as it could die, or already be dead. Jenna had sacrificed so much, even in a span of a day just to get it so far...and in the end it would be no good, thoughts flooded in her head, anxiety kicking in and she just broke down crying in her cell for what seemed to be hours, hotness filled her body and so many thoughts drowned Jenna's brain in a wave of hatred and regret of what she could of done better or what she is going to expect from all of this. This was fairly common for Jenna, as she experiences this every few months when something bad happens to her and bad thoughts flooded her brain, but for the first time of her life she suddenly stopped crying, only moments after she had started, a strange warm feeling was felt in her chest then transferred into her got up and tried to touch one of the metal bars trapping her in the room. The felt cold at first and became the same warm feeling in her hands. The bar slowly changed color into an orange and once it was seen, Jenna pulled away from the bar, and the color faded away in seconds. The heat from her hands also disappeared before Jenna could realized what happened. But before Jenna could really therized what could've happened the same cop from earlier came up to Jenna's cell and opened the door.

"I need to ask you some questions, I might shorten your jail time depending on what you will tell me."

Jenna responded "What do you mean, I was trying to save that fennekin life, would you rather let it suffer? I should be asking the questions like, Is the fennekin ok? How long am I going to be here? What does it take to convince you I WASN'T KILLING IT?"

The officers face turned red but before she could get her revenge her speaker by her shoulder muttered a few words. The officer locked the door back up and glared at Jenna.

"I got some business to attend to I be back in a few minutes stay put"

The officer walked away and a few minutes past, she returned with a tall man who held a semi clear plastic bag, with Jenna's clothing in which can be faintly seen. The officer open the cell door with a plain face.

"Professor Redwood explained everything, you are free to go. Can you please turn around?"

Jenna turned around as the officer got the key out for the handcuffs and worked them in. They then popped out of Jenna's hands and they were once again free.

The man spoke at last to Jenna "There's a bathroom down the hall, change out of those clothes and put them on the main desk. I want to take a walk to the Pokemon center with you, I bet you want to see that fennekin you cared for."

The man handed the bag to Jenna and made his way to the door. Jenna wanted to know who that man was and rushed to the bathroom to get changed and came out of the bathroom with a smile on her face. She quickly found the office, and placed her old orange clothing on the desk. Then hurried out to the outside of the building to find the man on a bench next to the door. Jenna looked at the man sitting down, he wore orange t shirt under a classic white lab coat, he had matching black shoes and pants and his untidy hair was a sharp reddish-orange. And he was amazingly tall, taller than anyone she had ever seen. Jenna almost certain it was Profesor Redwood but it could be one of his assistants, still she asked.

"Are you Professor Redwood, Sir?"

The man got up with a smile his height towering over Jenna, "Just Redwood is fine I'm just any normal person like yourself, Jenna. I'm pleased to meet you."

"Its great to meet you as well sir, I was wondering if I could ask you a few things about…"

Before Jenna could finish, she could here the sounds of stomping from the distance from a heavy force then from, The distance Jenna could see two Mudstale pulling a cart full of hay. A man who was controlling the Pokemon stopped them as soon as he reach the police station.

"Oh, Redwood nice you are here, you need a ride?"

Redwood responded, "You have room for two to go to the Pokemon center?"

"Sure hop in with the hay, I'll take it easy for you two we should be there is just a few."

Jenna hopped into the hay then Redwood followed, the Mudstale started pulling the cart again and they were on the way the Pokemon center can be seen from a distance on a hill.

Redwood looks Jenna in her eyes, "Carmon was here this morning, she told me about the egg and that she gave it to you last night. She couldn't raise it because of her work and it would be in its ball for most of its life so she knew it went to trustworthy hands once she gave it to you. I didn't expect it to hatch in just under 12 hours, but as soon as I heard about you in jail, I had to get you out because you did not break the law, no one has ever told you this before but the truth is...you are a legalized trainer."

Jenna's eyes brighten and her heart raced, "WHAT? BUT HOW MY MOM NEVER AGREED?"

"She did a long time ago, your family was struggling and she enrolled you and her into a program to help get her back up to your feet" Redwood smile got wider, "One of the benefits was you having an Equal Trainer Opportunity or ETO. Your ETO can allow you to be a trainer anytime after you are 10 when June 10th passes, and that your mother already approved becoming a trainer. I guess she never told you, she lied about never signing you up and keep you home. I don't know why she keeped you away from trainer hood, but you have the choice whether to become a trainer or not.

Redwood got out a pink purse with a Pokeball sign on it and also a Pokeball out from his bag. "I want you to catch that fennekin of yours, it's breathing problem had been solved and it is in good shape, should not have any problems anymore. All the eevees are gone now, which means you can catch fennekin or anything else in the wild. But you raised that fennekin and you already have a bond with it. You two will do great together and grow as one being."

Jenna could not believe what she was hearing she can become a trainer and catch fennekin, she already has a nickname in mind for it and knew that this is the path she had to do, her dreams are finally coming true and she accepted Redwoods gift.

Redwood happily gave her the purse and a pokeball. Inside the purse was 5 more Pokeballs and Pokedex, a few potions, a map, a trainer's ID, and a few other bits and pieces. It was then after looking through her stuff she was back at the Pokemon Center and was ready to take her first step in becoming a trainer at last. She jumped out of the cart and thanked the man and ran into the Pokemon Center. The fennekin could be seen right on the table where she last left it and was sitting down looking at Jenna with a smile, it quickly hopped off and ran to a few feet from Jenna. Fennekin was normal, it's still pretty small, especially since it was still a baby and it looks like the problem had been fixed. It was finally time. Jenna kneeled down to the fennekin's height and placed the Pokeball in front of fennekin and gave her a sweet smile. The fennekin was surprised by the object and proceed to touched it. The ball opened and released a red energy and sucked the Pokemon in then closed and starts shaking, but to be stopped when a click was heard. A smile was on Jenna's face. She had never been so happy in her life as Foxy the fennekin had joined her team.


End file.
